Cuando las guitarras suenan
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Tae se enamora de Kasumi y con ayuda de Rei y alguien más, tratará de ayudarla y declarar su amor a Kasumi. Un fic Kasumi x Tae


**¡Bienvenidos a Destripando…! Digo, Bienvenidos a este fic algo inusual.**

**Esta historia será un Kasumi x Tae, una pareja que ha pasado muy desapercibida en el universo de BanG Dream.**

**Sin más, me callo y comencemos con este relato, corto, pero bien redactado y en español.**

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Gracias Galaxy! ¡Somos Poppin' Party! – se escuchó el grito de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos morados que respondía al nombre de Kasumi Toyama.

Había sido el final del tan ansiado concierto auto patrocinado de parte de Poppin' Party. Las demás bandas habían colaborado muy duro para que el concierto fuese un total éxito.

Pero no sabían que detrás de todo había una historia.

La canción "Returns" que había sido escrita por Kasumi y Tae, fue la obra maestra que encendió el concierto.

Pero dirán… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?

Simple. Kasumi la había escrito pensando en Tae.

La cual consideraba… su primer amor.

Kasumi no lo quiso admitir, pero sentía celos de Rei Wakana, la amiga de la infancia de Tae. Ella y Tae eran muy cercanas, ambas se miraban como que eran la una para la otra y eso en una parte, le molestaba a Kasumi.

La de la Random Star no entendía en sí porque le molestaba ver tanto a Tae con su amiga, era algo común llevarse entre amigos de la infancia, ahí tenía el caso de Hagumi, con quien se conocían de hace varios años.

Pero el caso con Tae era diferente. Ella solo quería estar con ella y que la peli negra solo estuviese con ella, que ninguna otra chica le fuera más cercana.

Kasumi no lo sabía, pero lo que sentía era… amor.

Mientras que con la otra guitarrista de Poppin' Party, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, la cual respondía al nombre de Tae Hanazono, no iba tan lejos que su compañera.

La peli negra le había tomado un gran cariño a Kasumi, la cual consideraba una gran amiga y compañera. Aunque ella no quería solo eso.

Tae empezó a ver a Kasumi de manera diferente, más desde que ella la incitó a volver a la banda y no darse por vencida.

Ese sentimiento fue creciendo y pasó de ser una simple amistad a ser algo más fuerte.

Tae no quería admitirlo, pero era el mismo caso de Kasumi.

Desde que Rei apareció de vuelta en su vida, creyó que tendría algo más de certidumbre, pero pensó mal.

Estar con Rei no era lo mismo que estar con Kasumi. No tanto por el hecho de que ambas tocaban instrumentos diferentes, de por sí se sabía que Rei era bajista y ella guitarrista. Pero el estar con su amiga de la infancia se sentía algo… diferente.

Con la bajista de RAS no tenía esa sensación de ánimo que tenía con Kasumi.

Pasaron dos semanas desde el concierto patrocinado de Poppin' Party. Las chicas habían decidido no ensayar esa tarde para concentrarse en sus respectivos asuntos, desde tareas, exámenes e incluso, deberes familiares.

Por su parte, Tae decidió ir donde Rei luego del ensayo de RAS. Aún era algo incómodo ir desde que dejó esa banda, pero se aseguraba de no toparse tanto con CHU2 debido al asunto ya antes dicho.

Luego de esperar un poco, salió Rei.

\- ¿Hana-chan? – preguntó la bajista al ver a su amiga ahí.

\- Rei, necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Podemos hablarlo en otro lado?

\- E-Está bien, después de todo ya terminé el ensayo.

\- Gracias.

Ambas chicas salieron del edificio en el que Raise a Suilen tocaba. Fueron directo al apartamento de Rei, el cual no quedaba tan lejos del sitio de ensayo.

Al llegar, Tae notó que era más o menos a cómo era la casa de su amiga antes de que se mudara.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- S-Sí.

\- Adivino, ¿quieres leche a medio hervir?

\- Que bien que me conoces.

\- Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas.

Rei le sirvió la leche a la peli negra.

-Y dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

\- Rei – Tae miró fijamente a la bajista - ¿puedes querer a alguien más de lo que lo quieres?

\- ¿Querer a alguien… más de lo que lo quieres?

\- Sí, me refiero a que si yo podría considerar a una amiga más que una amiga.

\- ¿Más que una amiga? – dijo Rei quien aún no entendía.

\- Sí.

\- Veamos – la bajista lo pensó un poco hasta que se le vino algo a la cabeza – lo único que se me viene a la mente es que posiblemente te esté gustando alguien.

\- ¿Gustando?

\- Sí, bueno, es lo único que se me viene a la mente.

\- ¿Es como el cariño que le tengo a mis conejos?

\- N-No es tanto así – dijo Rei quien soltó una risa pequeña – me refiero a que, si a esa persona la quieres de manera de que solo te mire, te quiera, te mime, me refiero a que solo la quieres para ti.

\- Sí, es más o menos lo que dices.

\- Acerté.

\- Sí, eres un genio Rei. Serás la vicepresidenta de Hanazono Land.

\- ¿G-Gracias?

\- ¿Y qué debería hacer?

\- Mira Hana-chan, lo que tu sientes por esa persona es amor.

\- ¿Amor?

\- Sí, y no me refiero al amor que le tienes a tus conejos, ni mucho menos el que le tienes a Occhan.

\- Entonces…

\- Es como el de las películas.

\- ¿Ese?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya.

\- Dime Hana-chan, ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Rei miró una faceta de Tae que no conocía, verla avergonzada y sonrojada. Eso no era algo común verlo en la guitarrista peli negra.

-Es… Kasumi – dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Kasumi? – Rei lo pensó un poco - ¿te refieres a Toyama-san?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quién lo diría Hana-chan? Al fin te has enamorado.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Claro.

\- Por cierto – dijo Tae - ¿tu cómo vas en el amor?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, he escuchado rumores de que has rechazado a muchos pretendientes.

\- No te puedo mentir Hana-chan – suspiró – me conoces mejor que nadie.

\- Puede ser.

\- Pues verás… a lo largo de mis años como bajista, toqué como soporte en varias bandas, de hecho, de esas bandas, muchos de sus miembros me pretendían, pero yo les ponía alto. No me interesaba en ese momento, aunque debo admitir que eran guapos.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Actualmente estoy saliendo con alguien – le dijo – es un guitarrista que vive aquí en este barrio. Lo conocí hace unos meses, comenzamos a conocernos más y cuando menos acordamos, terminamos de novios. Llevamos 1 mes.

\- Felicidades Rei.

\- Gracias Hana-chan – le dijo, pero en eso sonó el timbre de su apartamento – ya vengo.

Rei se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con alguien.

\- ¿Makoto?

\- Hola Rei.

\- Hola – dijo la bajista saludando de beso al chico.

\- ¿Quién es Rei? – preguntó Tae.

\- ¡Oh! Espera los presento, Hana-chan, él es Makoto Katsuragi, mi novio. Makoto, ella es…

\- ¿Eres Tae Hanazono? – interrumpió el joven. Este era de cabello negro algo revuelto y sus ojos eran azul marino.

\- S-Sí, ¿me conoces?

\- Sí, soy fan de Poppin' Party y te conozco de cuando tocaste en Raise a Suilen.

\- V-Vaya.

\- No me habías dicho que conocías a Hana-chan – dijo Rei.

\- L-Lo siento, es que no sabía que me hablabas de la misma Tae.

\- Dime Makoto, ¿Cuántas Tae existen según tú?

\- Conozco a algunas.

\- ¿Así?

\- V-Vamos Rei, no es para que te enojes.

\- Bien.

\- Veo que Rei es algo celosa.

\- ¡Hana-chan! – exclamó la bajista algo roja.

\- Imagínate como su novio, aguantar los celos de Rei es una tarea muy complicada, pero lo hago por que la quiero.

\- ¡Makoto!

\- Por cierto, Katsuragi-san…

\- Llámame solo Makoto, no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apellido.

\- Bien Makoto-san, ¿Cuánto amas a Rei?

\- ¡Hana-chan!

\- Mucho, creo que no puedo ponerlo en un número, pero creo que el amor que siento por Rei es muy grande.

\- ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien?

\- Pues… - el chico pensó un poco la respuesta – sencillo, quieres estar con esa persona siempre, que solo sea tuya, que solo te mire a ti de forma especial.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- ¿Lo dices por Toyama-san?

\- ¿C-Como lo supiste?

\- Al verlas en el escenario, pude notar como mirabas a Toyama-san, definitivamente te gusta.

\- S-Sí.

\- Mira Tae-san, si quieres que Toyama-san se fije en ti o al menos que sepa de tus sentimientos, dile.

\- P-Pero… ¿Qué pasará si se aleja de mí?

\- No pasará.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Puedo deducir que son la una para la otra, ambas son guitarristas, tienen muchas cosas en común. Por lo que Rei me ha comentado, ustedes son muy unidas y el hecho de que nunca te diera la espalda y te apoyara para tocar con Rei y la banda ya es algo. Inténtalo, puede que las cosas no salgan como tú quieras, pero al menos podrás decir que lo intentaste.

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón.

\- ¡Pues qué esperas! – le dijo el chico - ¡Ve por ella!

\- ¡Sí! – Tae solo se paró y rápidamente se fue del lugar no sin antes despedirse de su amiga y novio.

\- Veo que va determinada – dijo Rei – no puedo creer que motivaras a Hana-chan.

\- Creo que ella merece ser feliz, de hecho, entiendo por lo que ella pasa.

\- Lo dices por la lucha que te costó conquistarme ¿verdad?

\- Eras dura de conquistar Rei.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí, de hecho, venía a invitarte a salir, pero creo que será mejor que no salgamos y que hagamos actividades bajo techo, si sabes a lo que me refiero – le dijo Makoto en tono sensual, cosa que excitó a Rei.

\- Por supuesto – le dijo la bajista mordiéndose el labio – claro que sé de qué hablas.

\- Vamos a tu cuarto – dijo Makoto para finalmente ir con Rei a su cuarto a tocar… pero de otra manera.

Mientras que con Tae…

La peli negra se dirigía hacia casa de Kasumi para dedicarle sus sentimientos, los cuales eran verdaderos sentimientos de amor.

Al llegar, iba junto con Rimi hablando muy amenamente de la vida. Por alguna razón, esto no le gustó nada a la oji verde, no era que le molestara que Kasumi conviviera con las demás integrantes, pero el ir solo ella hablando con otra chica le… molestaba.

-Rimi-rin - es tan linda – dijo la castaña ganándose el sonrojo de la peli azul.

\- K-Kasumi-chan, estás muy cerca.

\- Vamos, no creo que Arisa se enoje.

\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices? – dijo nerviosa la chica.

\- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que tú y Arisa…?

\- ¡N-No es cierto! – dijo la bajista tratando de librarse de la humillación que le hacia su líder y guitarrista.

\- Vamos, no le mientras a tu tía Kasumi – le dijo frotando su mejilla con la suya.

\- ¿C-Chicas? – se escuchó una voz detrás de las chicas - ¿Qué hacen?

\- S-Solo hablábamos.

\- ¿De qué? – la mirada de Tae era muy penetrante, cosa que solo asustó a Rimi ya que Kasumi ni siquiera notó como su amiga la miraba.

\- S-Sobre la nueva canción que estamos haciendo para Poppin' Party.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron ambas guitarristas.

\- S-Sí, iba a hacer una sorpresa.

\- No lo sabía.

\- B-Bueno, debo irme – dijo la bajista corriendo del lugar, dejando a las chicas solas.

\- Eso fue raro – dijeron ambas.

\- Kasumi – llamó la guitarrista peli negra – quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí, ¿podemos?

\- S-Sí – ambas ingresaron a la residencia Toyama.

Tae se sentó en una de los sillones de la sala. Kasumi fue por algo de jugo en dos vasos.

-Ten – le ofreció el vaso.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo O-Tae?

\- Kasumi, quiero que me respondas algo.

\- Está bien.

\- Kasumi… ¿amas a alguien?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la pregunta hecha por la peli negra hizo escupir todo el jugo del vaso de Kasumi, la cual estaba tosiendo debido a la impresión de la pregunta - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso O-Tae?

\- Quiero saberlo, dime Kasumi, ¿amas a alguien?

\- Y-Yo… - la oji verde se impresionó de ver como su amiga se sonrojaba, algo raro de ver en ella - … sí, podemos decir que me gusta alguien.

\- … - la respuesta de parte de la castaña solo entristeció un poco a Tae – y-ya veo.

\- P-Pero debe haber alguien que también te guste O-Tae.

\- S-Sí, más o menos.

\- ¿E-En serio? – Tae notó como el ánimo de su amiga se venía abajo – m-me alegra.

\- ¿Kasumi?

\- ¿Sabes O-Tae? – dijo la oji morada – me alegra que quieras a esa persona.

\- K-Kasumi.

\- Me alegra – Tae notó como los ojos de la castaña se humedecían.

-Kasumi… ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? – dijo Kasumi quien no había notado como algunas lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos.

\- ¿Por qué lloras Kasumi?

\- Y-Yo… - Kasumi no pudo más y se quebró, cosa que asustó a Tae.

\- ¡Kasumi! – la guitarrista peli negra se acercó a su amiga - ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

\- O-O-Tae – dijo Kasumi tapándose los ojos con sus brazos – n-no quiero que te vayas con alguien más.

\- ¿C-Con alguien más?

\- O-Tae - Kasumi se acercó rápidamente a su amiga - ¡Y-Yo... te quiero!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste O-Tae, no me importa que me rechaces, solo quería que lo supieras.

\- … -

\- C-Creo que no hay nada que decir, veo que solo dije algo innecesario.

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Sé que no me quieres de la misma forma, tú ya tienes a alguien más en tu vida…

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- Kasumi – Tae tomó de los hombros a la chica de Random Star – no es lo que crees.

\- ¿O-Tae?

\- Kasumi, no es lo que crees – dijo Tae quien luchaba por no llorar – sabes, me alegra que ambas sintamos lo mismo.

\- ¿Sintamos… lo mismo?

\- Sí Kasumi, también me gustas.

Las palabras dichas por la guitarrista peli negra fueron como un balde de alegría para nuestra protagonista de orejas de gato. Era correspondida… ¡era correspondida!

\- ¿L-Lo dices en serio O-Tae? – dijo Kasumi muy alegre, más de lo que normalmente estaba.

\- Sí, eres la persona que amo Kasumi.

\- O-Tae.

\- Es más, Rei me aconsejó que me arriesgara, incluso Makoto-san lo dijo.

\- ¿Makoto-san? ¿Quién es?

\- Es una larga historia, pero lo importante es hacerte la pregunta.

\- ¿Pregunta?

\- Kasumi Toyama… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- O-Tae – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos – acepto, claro que sí quiero ser tu novia.

\- Kasumi – la mencionada se lanzó a abrazar a su amada, la cual correspondió el abrazo y luego que se quedaran viendo fijamente, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de la otra.

Finalmente, sus labios se encontraron cerrando esa pequeña abertura entre ellos, causando el tan esperado y bello beso. Los labios de Tae junto a los de Kasumi, era una experiencia única para cada una. El mundo se iba de sus manos y solo sentían que estaban en el espacio.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

\- ¿O-O-Tae? – dijo Kasumi tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido.

\- K-Kasumi… - Tae estaba en el mismo estado.

\- D-Deberíamos ir a mi cuarto.

\- ¿T-Tu también estás…? – antes de que la peli negra terminara la oración, Kasumi la calló con un suave beso.

\- Sí… vamos por favor.

\- Sí.

Ambas guitarristas subieron a la habitación de Kasumi, en el que podrían tener algo más de intimidad.

Al llegar, sin más que decir, solo se despojaron de sus ropas hasta quedar en nada, no se reservarían nada para este momento.

Cuando yo no tenían nada encima, simplemente saltaron a la cama, Tae encima de Kasumi, besándose apasionadamente.

Tae comenzó a desviarse un poco de la boca de su amada, ahora dirigiéndose a su cuello, en el que comenzó a succionarlo, cosa que provocó un fuerte gemido en la castaña quien solo se atinó a abrazar a su Tae.

La peli negra no necesitó más sobre esa zona y se dirigió hacia los pechos de Kasumi, los cuales eran de un buen tamaño, si tuviera que decir, diría que solo Arisa le gana en tamaño.

La oji verde solo atinó a lamer y succionar los pezones de Kasumi, ocasionando que la castaña gimiera más fuerte y abrazara con fuerza la cabeza de su amante. No quería que Tae parara esa actividad que hacía. Pero tal vez se arrepentiría luego.

Tae decidió subir la apuesta y bajó más hasta llegar a la intimidad de Kasumi, la cual solo miraba expectante de lo que la peli negra iba a hacer.

Sin previo aviso, acercó su cara a los labios inferiores de la castaña y comenzó a introducir su lengua en los interiores de aquel botón. Kasumi no pudo reaccionar más a sorpresa cuando soltó un grito que tuvo que ahogar mordiendo la almohada de su cama.

Los gritos de Kasumi expresaban placer puro, cosa que Tae pudo ver y escuchar claramente, Kasumi lo estaba disfrutando y eso la alegraba mucho.

Continuó con el acto un rato hasta que sintió que el final para Kasumi estaba cerca, lo notó cuando la chica estaba apretando su cabeza con sus piernas. Pero Tae solo continuó hasta que Kasumi dio un fuerte grito y derramó varios líquidos en la cara de su novia.

Tae solo se levantó y miró a Kasumi a los ojos, los cuales mostraban una gran paz interior.

\- ¿C-Como estuvo eso Kasumi? – preguntó la peli negra un poco nerviosa.

\- M-Me encantó.

\- Me alegra.

\- P-Pero no es justo O-Tae – Kasumi sonrió de forma que asustó un poco a Tae - ¡es tu turno!

\- E-Espera Kasumi – Tae se quiso librar, pero no fue tan rápida como para que Kasumi la atrapara y la tumbara en la cama.

\- Nada de espera O-Tae, ahora sigues tu – sin previo aviso, Kasumi fue directo a los pechos de Tae, no eran tan grandes, pero eran perfectos para ella.

Lamer los pezones erectos de la peli negra era algo nuevo para Kasumi, pero la sensación que producía en Tae le daba a entender que le encantaba.

Estuvo pasando su lengua en ambos pezones y comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de saliva en el camino.

Al llegar a la zona intima de la peli negra, solo miró aquel lugar y luego le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de comenzar su "trabajito".

Kasumi comenzó a lamer y succionar el clítoris de Tae, causando el mismo efecto que tuvo con Kasumi, pero esta vez, Tae trató de callar sus gritos de placer usando su puño.

Kasumi miró esta escena muy linda así que decidió subir más la apuesta.

Subió sus manos hacia los suaves pechos de Tae y comenzó a masajearlos e incluso a pellizcar sus pezones.

\- ¡K-K-Kasumi! – se escuchaba a la peli negra gemir el nombre de su amada.

Pasó un buen rato complaciendo a su guitarrista cuando Tae sintió que su clímax estaba cerca y su límite llegaba.

Kasumi supo eso cuando la intimidad de Tae se comprimió, cosa que no la detuvo y solo aumentó el ritmo para que Tae llegara más rápido al tan ansiado clímax. Al final, Tae dio un fuerte grito anunciando que el clímax llegó y muy fuerte para ella.

Kasumi subió hacia la cara de Tae y comenzaron a besarse, probando el sabor de los líquidos que ambas lanzaron de sus intimidades.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?

\- Me encantó Kasumi.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos parar – cuando abrazó a la peli negra, sintió sus cuerpos desnudos frotarse contra sí.

\- ¿Sabes? Aún tengo algo energía.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí - Tae se levantó de la cama, pero esta vez, se colocó entre las piernas de Kasumi.

\- ¿O-Tae?

\- Kasumi… quiero que acabemos juntas – en eso, la peli negra junto su intimidad con la de su amada, causando un gemido en ambas - ¿Qué dices?

\- M-Me encantaría.

\- Eso pensé – en eso, Tae comenzó a moverse rápidamente, causando una gran ola de placer en ella y en su acompañante.

\- ¡O-O-Tae! – exclamaba Kasumi debido al gran placer que sentía en ese momento.

\- K-Kasumi – Tae aceleró el ritmo sintiendo la necesidad de más, cosa que el roce entre sus intimidades se volviera más violento y rudo.

.

Cuando terminaron, ambas se quedaron dormidas en la cama de Kasumi.

En ese momento, Asuka, la hermana menor de Kasumi, iba llegando a la casa acompañada por Rokka y las demás integrantes de Poppin' Party. Pero lo más raro, es que también venían las demás integrantes de las demás bandas.

\- ¿Entonces aquí van a hacer la reunión del concierto de las 5 bandas?

\- Sí, de hecho, Kasumi nos había dicho que la haríamos en su casa.

\- Tengo una pregunta – dijo Sayo - ¿Dónde están Toyama-san y Hanazono-san?

\- Ahora que lo dices – dijo Hina – mi hermana tiene razón, faltan Kasumi-chan y Tae-chan.

\- Bueno, veo la guitarra de mi hermana en la sala y también está la de Hanazono-san – dijo Asuka.

\- Eso significa que están aquí.

\- Si quieren pueden subir a ver si mi hermana está arriba.

\- Gracias – todo el grupo entero subió arriba para ver qué pasaba.

Cuando iban llegando, que de suerte no estaba Asuka, notaron como había varias prendas de ropa tiradas en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación de Kasumi.

\- ¿Y-Y esto? – preguntó Arisa extrañando ver eso.

\- Esta ropa, parece ser de Ka-kun – dijo Hagumi.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Kasumi? – dijo Lisa algo preocupada por su Kouhai.

\- Espero que no – en eso algunas notaron como las chicas de Popipa iban hacia la habitación y cuando la abrieron, notable sorpresa se llevaron.

Entrar al cuarto de su líder y encontrarla en semejante posición junto a Tae, era algo que nunca imaginaron encontrar. Saya, Rimi y Arisa estaban con la cara completamente roja y con una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza. Kasumi abrazaba a Tae mientras ambas seguían sin nada puesto, estaban dormidas, pero la sabana que las cubría estaba tirada en el suelo, por lo que se podía todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo.

Los demás miembros que llegaban, solo notaron la cara de las 3 chicas de Poppin' Party, las cuales solo mostraban sorpresa total.

Una por una llegaron y al mirar la escena, quedaron en el mismo estado de las chicas.

No fue hasta que…

\- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo una somnolienta Kasumi levantándose de la cama y apartándose de Tae – vaya, veo que todo fue real.

Tae no tardó en comenzar a despertar, al parecer el ruido que hizo Kasumi la despertó un poco.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo la peli negra repitiendo la misma oración que la castaña.

\- Ya despertaste O-Tae – se escuchó la voz de la vocalista junto a ella.

\- Kasumi.

\- Hola, creo que nos dormimos.

\- Eso veo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me hizo muy feliz hacer esto contigo, eso significa que somos más unidas.

\- Creo que siento lo mismo.

\- Pero creo que deberíamos irnos, recordé que la reunión para el concierto era hoy aquí.

\- ¡E-Es cierto!

\- Mejor vistámonos.

\- Sí, pero sabes, me encantaría volver a hacerlo.

\- ¡Claro! – contestó Kasumi con alegría - ¿Qué te parece si después de la reunión volvemos aquí?

\- Sí.

Ambas guitarristas se vistieron recogiendo la ropa que habían dejado a un lado cuando iniciaron su momento pasional.

Una vez ya estaban vestidas, bajaron a la sala donde sorpresivamente, para ellas, ya estaban todas las demás bandas.

Muchas de ellas al ver a Kasumi y Tae solo desviaron la mirada por la vergüenza por haberlas visto en paños íntimos.

\- ¿Qué les pasa chicas? – preguntó Kasumi - ¿Vieron un fantasma?

\- N-No es eso Kasumi – dijo Saya tartamudeando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Saya? – ahora era Tae.

\- M-Mejor comencemos con la reunión – dijo Yukina quien por raro que parezca estaba bastante roja.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijeron Kasumi y Tae.

Después de eso, a pesar de las condiciones ambientales tan incomodas en el que se llevó a cabo la reunión.

Obviamente luego Tae y Kasumi les contaron a las demás sobre su relación, la cual obvio que todos sabrían debido al incidente.

Y sí, Kasumi y Tae lo hicieron varias veces después de la reunión y los días posteriores, eso sí, lo hacían mínimo 3 veces al día. Pero esa es otra historia de…

Cuando las guitarras suenan…

.

.

_Esto termina aquí. Sin más, me despido con un abrazo psicológico gigante._

_Bye._


End file.
